This invention relates generally to packet networks and more particularly to a system for adapting packet payload size to the amount of network congestion.
A data stream is transmitted over a packet network by first formatting the data stream into multiple discrete packets. For example, in Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) applications, a digitized audio stream is quantized into packets that are placed onto a packet network and routed to a packet telephony receiver. The receiver converts the packets back into a continuous digital audio stream that resembles the input audio stream. A codec (a compression/decompression algorithm) is used to reduce the communication bandwidth required for transmitting the audio packets over the network.
A large amount of network bandwidth is required for overhead when a data steam is converted and transmitted as packets. For example, in Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP)-encapsulated VoIP, a very common codec technique packetizes two 10 millisecond (ms) frames of speech into one audio packet. For a 8 kilobit per second (Kbit/s) coder, the 20 milliseconds of speech uses 20 bytes of the audio packet. There are an additional 40 bytes of the audio packet used for overhead, 20 bytes for an IP header, 8 bytes for an UDP header, and 12 bytes for a RTP header. The overhead to payload ratio is then 2 to 1, with two bytes of packet header for every one byte of audio packet payload.
When the packet network is congested, it is important to use network bandwidth efficiently. When there is too much congestion, a network processing node may drop some of the transmitted packets. Depending upon the speech encoding algorithm used in the audio encoder, the sound quality of the audio signal degenerates rapidly as more packets are discarded. The large overhead required for transmitting a data stream over the packet network substantially increases this network congestion causing more packets to be delayed or even dropped, in turn, reducing the quality of data transmitted over the packet network.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system that uses network bandwidth more effectively to improve transmission quality of data streams in a packet network.